dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Wayne (Flashpoint Timeline)
Batman started working with Catwoman, a young thief he once spared and grew attached to like a father figure, leading him to abandon his violent ways. She was however shot by Martha through the gut and paralyzed, making him relapse into his old ways again. On her crime-spree, Martha kidnaps the twin children of Judge Dent. When he tracks down one of her partners in crime Yo-Yo, he interrogates her to find his wife's location, but when she refuses to cooperate, he throws her off the building. However at that moment Cyborg arrives to catch her and Batman jokes "she slipped". Cyborg asks Thomas to join him in stopping the war between the Amazons and the Atlanteans that has devastated Europe, but he refuses. Later that night the powerless Barry Allen was looking for Batman, and enters the Batcave, but Thomas attacks the intruder. He is taken back when Barry kept calling him Bruce and says he knows he is Batman. Thomas is shocked but wished to learn more about his son and his life in the alternate time line. Barry convinces Thomas to help to re-write the timeline and the first step was to help get Barry's powers back. Thomas creates a device that will recreate the accident that created the Flash, the first attempt was a failure leaving Barry badly burnt, but after one more attempt, the procedure proves a success and Barry becomes The Flash once again. Thomas Wayne secretly funds his war on crime through his Wayne Casinos. He works closely with Chief Jim Gordon, the head of Gotham Security, as a few years ago the police force was privatized. He works closely with Oswald Cobblepot the head of security for all his casinos. Batman is called by Chief Gordon, who tries to convince him that he does not have to fight villains by himself, however Batman refused. Later, Batman is shocked that the Joker had footage of his friend James Gordon being killed. She tricks Chief Gordon into shooting Dent's daughter by taping her mouth shut and disguising her as the Joker. Before Batman confronts her, she slashes Gordon's throat. After Gordon's murder Batman turns-up to face his ex-wife. Batman tells her he has discovered a way rewrite history so Bruce was never killed. He told her about Barry Allen and how he helped him restore his powers. Martha with this knowledge is shocked to learn the hardships her son will go through, she runs to her death off a cliff near Wayne Manor. Thomas works with the Barry to recruit a team to alter the Reverse-Flash changes to the timeline. Batman contacts Cyborg in an attempt to find Project Superman the government branch responsible for raising an alien Kal-El who is supposedly the most powerful being on the planet. When they find him all they see is a pale skinny man but when he is exposed to sunlight his powers activate and he flies away. The group of heroes escape the facility with the help of Element Woman, but Barry's memories begin to change and Thomas is forced to inject him with a drug which slows down his brain processes. The heroes head to Fawcett City to find the team known as S.H.A.Z.A.M. a group of Teenagers who can combine their powers to become Captain Thunder. Using the powers of Billy Batson they are able to slow down the effects of the combination of the Speed Force and the altered timeline itself on Barry's brain. The team decide to stop the war between Wonder Woman and Aquaman, because there is no guarantee that they would win against Professor Zoom. Thomas reluctantly agrees and the heroes head for New Themyscira in the Batplane, they also recruit Enchantress for the mission. Wonder Woman and Emperor Aquaman are locked in battle when the team arrive. Batman stabs Professor Zoom in the back with a sword and while Professor Zoom gloats that Barry had created the timeline, not Zoom. The Flash did this when he attempted to go back in time save his mother, but Batman is fatally wounded by the Enchantress, who was in truth an Amazonian spy. Before the Flash can run to the past in an attempt to stop his younger self from altering the timeline, Thomas, realizing what Flash was planning to do after despite learning his inadvertent role, thanks him for all he has done and gives the Barry a letter addressed to his son, and accepts his fate. After Barry apparently restores the timeline to an approximation of its prior self, he visits Bruce Wayne and gives him a letter from his father, and told him he could not of done it without his help. Bruce is deeply touched that his father has sacrificed his existence for him. The Button When Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen began investigating a mysterious button that appeared in the Batcave after the Return of Wally West, they used the Cosmic Treadmill to track the radiation coming from the button, which brought them to the Flashpoint universe, into the Batcave of Thomas Wayne. Wayne attacked Flash, as he believed the two showing up wasn't real and a trick. Barry manages to convince Thomas that they are real. Barry is confused at how they are in Flashpoint, and realizes that someone had kept the Flashpoint timeline in place, when it should have been reverted after Barry originally left it. Shortly after, the three are attacked by Amazonian and Atlantian soldiers. Thomas and Bruce hold them off while Barry rebuilds the treadmill so they can leave. After the treadmill is fixed, Barry realizes that the Flashpoint world is starting to become erased from existence. Barry and Bruce board the treadmill, asking Thomas to come with them, although Thomas refuses, telling Bruce that he should stop being Batman, and find happiness and focus on being a father to his son. Shortly after, Barry and Bruce leave and Thomas is erased from existence, along with the Flashpoint timeline. Breaking the Bat Inexplicably, Thomas is later revealed to have survived this ordeal, and to for some time have been working for Bane, as part of his plan to utterly break Bruce Wayne psychologically so he gives up being Batman. Thomas would later betray Bane by shooting him in the head, sending him into a coma. Confronting Bruce alone, he tells him to give up being Batman and be happy with Catwoman. He holds Bruce at gunpoint after she attacks him. Though he doesn't kill him, he tries to persuade him. Bruce states that he'll be happy and be Batman too, stating he isn't the ten-year old child who lost his parents anymore and he isn't his father before knocking him out. In the prison, Bane breaks Thomas' back in revenge. -Batman Vol 3 85 | Powers = | Abilities = * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Batsuit' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = According to Oswald Cobblepot, Thomas' best friend was Chief Gordon. . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Batman Villains